


you'll never feel like you're alone (i'll make this feel like home)

by clean



Series: blue skies [1]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, One Direction (vaguely), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, gratuitous larry references, i didn't pay attention to dates, taylor is a demon larrie, theyre mostly just to give u an idea of the timeframe, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clean/pseuds/clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> it's not that she doesn't want karlie kloss to send her a message, it's that karlie kloss is hot as hell. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>taylor is a world-famous musician who vlogs and has a soft spot for larry stylinson. karlie kloss is a model-turned-student-slash-youtuber. (everything's the same, basically, except there's a lot more social media involved.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never feel like you're alone (i'll make this feel like home)

**Author's Note:**

> [ harry voice ] it just kind of happened. it's, like, 97% fluff. this is the result of a bunch of fic and 4 months' work being combined into this.
> 
> there are way too many self-indulgent larry references in this and i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> blame mistakes on my beta not me pls!
> 
> i blame karlie kloss and taylor swift for being the cutest, and me, for being so damn gay.

****Taylor Swift does _not_ fuck on the first date. However, if it's Karlie Kloss we're talking about, she can probably make an exception.

It's not like she doesn't have any dating options—being a world-famous singer and having millions of YouTube subscribers, she probably has too many. But she just wants one girl, one who understands her, one who's pretty and nice and funny and _Karlie Kloss._ But Karlie Kloss is out of her league, and, you know, not a closet case.

Not that Taylor wants to be a closet case. It just kind of happened. Blame her management.

Being famous is hard work. Being out is much, much harder. So if Taylor was more than friendly with Dianna while on-camera back in 2012, the fans could figure it out for themselves. If she starts surrounding herself in LGBT+ celebrities, maybe they'll understand she's one too.

So she  _does_. But that doesn't mean it works.

 **march 13th, 2014** **— YouTube Private Messaging**

swift. : hi ur cutea s fucl id dat e u

Klossy: That's actually pretty flattering. Not so bad yourself.

swift. : shit

swift. : i was so drunk when i sent that

swift. : pls ignore

Klossy: Drunk words are sober thoughts?

swift. : ok ok i meant it ur cute

Klossy: Thanks.

swift. : wellcome well wellington

Klossy: Welcome?

swift. : i made a larry joke investigate wellington

Klossy: Oh. I see.

swift. : im larry af

Klossy: Me too.

swift. : this,,,,i s an wawkrd first convo

Klossy: I agree. YouTube messaging has weird formatting. What's your number?

swift. : that was smooth as fuck

Klossy: I do take pride on my pickup lines.

swift. : DO YOU WANT MY NUMBER OR NOT ~~~~

 **april 17** **th, 2014** **— iMessage**

from tay! :  
_u know since weve been talking_

from karliee :  
_Yes?_

from tay! :  
_ur cool_

from karliee : _  
_Thanks.__

from tay! : _ _  
_we should do a collab the fans would lose their shit___

from karliee : _ _ _ _  
_True._____

from tay! : _ _ _ _ _ _  
_what do u sya_______

from karliee : _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_I'm in!_________

 **may 2nd** **, 2014** **— YouTube**

"How did you become friends with Louis and Harry, anyway?"

"Karlie, that's a long story."

"Taylor, this video is literally us telling funny stories."

"Okay, true. So, it really was a normal day for Louis, until, you know, Haylor was born..."

**—**

Louis rushes back quickly that day. It’s kind of sad, actually; a few titles in the papers are sending him into a frenzy. He yanks his key out of the lock and throws the door to their flat open, not sure what he’s expecting, given the article title _Is Taylor Swift Harry Styles’ Latest Romantic Conquest, Or Vice Versa?_

Louis _definitely_ didn’t expect to walk in on the two painting each other’s nails.  They both look up, obviously startled by the door opening. Harry immediately relaxes when he realizes it’s just Louis. “Hey, boyfriend.”  
  
“Hi. Care to tell me about your new ‘conquest’, Haz?” Louis asks, staring pointedly at Taylor.

“Did management not tell him?” Taylor asks Harry, visibly confused.

“They didn’t. I should have expected this.” Harry motions Louis towards Taylor. “Lou, this is Taylor. Like, Swift. Though you would have already known that, judging by your facial expression,” Harry says, squinting.

“Hi!” Taylor reaches forward in an attempt to shake hands with Louis, already wearing a bright smile. He wants to hate her really, really bad. “I’m not actually dating your boyfriend. It’s PR. Just a heads up.”

“Thank god,” Louis mutters under his breath.

“Heard that,” she says. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal him from you. I’ve got a girlfriend anyway.” Taylor rolls her eyes. “Soon-to-be ex.” _Maybe he doesn’t want to hate her completely._

“What’d she do?” Louis asks, sitting next to Harry on the couch.

“Slept with someone she did a scene with in Glee.” Taylor looks more angry than sad about it.  
  
“Ouch. Dianna?” Louis guesses. He silently puts his arm around Harry, who shifts close enough to lean his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, fuck her,” Louis says. “Does anyone want tea?”

**—**

“You know,” she says one night at a bar, her words slurring a bit, “Harry’s cute, but he’s not my type.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t object. “What is your type, then? Because Harry is usually anyone’s type.”

Taylor snorts. “He’s not your type, Louis. Your type’s hipster guys who pretend they aren’t hipster and put on a façade of being, like, really manly and loving sports and shit.”  
  
“That’s—” Louis frowns, “actually pretty spot on.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Taylor says. “And dude, I’m gay. My type is, like. Girls. Bro, girls are the _shit_.”  
  
“I’m also gay, Taylor.”  
  
“I know, Lou. I’m just saying.”  
  
“You should probably have this conversation with Niall.”  
  
“You _know_ he’d ask something sexual.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“Harry’s close enough to a female stereotype anyway,” Taylor says, tipping back her glass. “Have you seen the headband?” Louis almost chokes of laughter.

“The headscarf! I’ve been trying to throw it away when he isn’t looking! I mean, it’s cute and all on him, but it has the worst pattern I have ever seen on it.”

“He likes it so much, so—” Taylor pretends to think about it, “no, you haven’t.”  
  
“No, I haven’t,” Louis agrees.

“Whipped,” Taylor stage-whispers.

“Don’t I know it.”

**—**

"Oh, shit, Taylor. So, basically, Larry is real."  


"That it is, Karlie. That it is. Anyway! Swift signing off. See you next Tuesday. Watch the other video we're about to film on Karlie's channel right here."

"Nice."  


"Anyway! Watch this video that I don't even know what it is yet!"  


"Is that the correct grammar?"

"It just kinda happened. So! Larry is real, everything hurts, and see you next Tuesday!"

**june 16th** **, 2014** **— iMessage**  


from RLLY PRETTY CUTE GIRL U DEAD :  
_Should we date?_

from basically your girlfriend :  
_arent we already datign_

from RLLY PRETTY CUTE GIRL U DEAD :  
_??_

from basically your girlfriend :  
_i though the makgin out aws clear enoug h_

from RLLY PRETTY CUTE GIRL U DEAD :  
_??????_

from basically your girlfriend :  
_well heres ur offical stamp hav f un_

from RLLY PRETTY CUTE GIRL U DEAD :  
_Nice._

**july 23rd** **, 2014** **— iMessage**  


from GIRLFRIEN D!!!!! :  
_You're cute_

from taylor your gf:  
_[ selena voice ] tell me somehtign i dont know_

from GIRLFRIEN D!!!!! :  
_Aren't you friends with her?_

from taylor your gf :  
_y es_

from taylor your gf :  
_dont b jealous_

from GIRLFRIEN D!!!!! :  
_I'm not!_

_from GIRLFRIEN D!!!!! :  
_Tay?__

**august** **10th, 2014** **— iMessage**

from taylor ♡ :  
_just letting you know i miss u a TON. u should join the next tour as a surprise guest or somethin_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_You know I can't sing._

from taylor ♡ :  
_hahahahahah_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_It's true though!_

from taylor ♡ :  
_but really though idk you could just hang around_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Supportive girlfriends?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_supportive girlfriends._

from taylor ♡ :  
_why else would i come to your fashion shows_

from taylor ♡ :  
_actually that's because i'm asked to perform_

from taylor ♡ :  
_and because you in lingerie is always a sight to behold ;)))_

from taylor ♡ :  
_but yeah also bc of that supportive girlfriend shit_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Gasp. Worldwide sweetheart Taylor Swift uses vulgar language. Who'd have known?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_you swear more than me. at least in private ;)))))_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_That's true, but don't abuse your power. Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you can send me creepy winky smiley faces. And not even in real emojis, either. Disgrace._

from taylor ♡ :  
_;))))_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_:(_

from taylor ♡ :  
_:((((_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_:)_

from taylor ♡ :  
_8====D_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_It's so small._

from taylor ♡ :  
_8======D_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Neither of us have dicks, anyway._

from taylor ♡ :  
_not like i care_

from taylor ♡ :  
_are you saying i don't possess the funds to buy a strapon_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_You're not into that, Taylor, and that's a fact, if we're being brutally honest here. More importantly, I'm not into that, either._

from taylor ♡ :  
_whatever_

from taylor ♡ :  
_can tree read these messages_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Depends. If she's smirking or laughing at her phone right now, probably._

from taylor ♡ :  
_oh shit_

from taylor ♡ :  
_gotta blast_

from taylor ♡ :  
_i can't find the rocket emoji_

from taylor ♡ :  
_WHERE IS THE ROCKET EMOJI????_

from taylor ♡ :  
_KARLIE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY I CAN'T SAY "GOTTA BLAST" WITHOUT A ROCKET EMOJI_

from taylor ♡ :  
_I CANT SAY GOTTA ZAYN THATD BE TOO FUCKIGN AWKWARD_

from taylor ♡ :  
_KARLIEEEEEEEEEEEE_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_You'll live._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Oh shit, I almost typed in all lowercase. You're rubbing off on me._

from taylor ♡ :  
_in more ways than one_

from taylor ♡ :  
_;)))))_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I am leaving._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_If you quote a single lyric from "Come Back...Be Here" I will personally murder you._

from taylor ♡ :  
_this is when the feeling sinks in, i don't wanna miss you like this._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Okay, I hate you._

from taylor ♡ :  
_how strange that i don't know you at all??_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Okay, fine. I love you. Now shut up._

from taylor ♡ :  
_it's not fair that you're not around._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I have things to do, tasks to complete, unlike you. Leave me alone._

from taylor ♡ :  
_i do too tho_

from taylor ♡ :  
_come to the studio later i'm working on album 5 stuff. i'm not gonna put the title in case my phone gets hacked tho. @ tree lmfao_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I'm applying to colleges. I'll come when I'm finished._

from taylor ♡ :  
_;))))) im always a slut for college applications_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Shoo._  

 **September 4th, 2014** **— iMessage**

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Okay, I don't swear, but what the FUCK. That was fucking amazing._

from taylor ♡ :  
_my face or the sex ;)))_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Both. I've already seen your face enough. Also, you know I can hear you laughing from the bedroom, okay? Stop bringing your phone with you to the bathroom._

from taylor ♡ :  
_yo i just wanted 2 read some larry fanfic_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Didn't you date him?_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Wait, oh, PR stunt to cover up the boyfriend. Never mind. Reminds me of someone I know..._

from taylor ♡ :  
_i can't believe i have to "meet" calvin harris or whoever at the brits next year and "date" him and "dump" him ugh :((((_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Wanna come back and read some fanfic? I found this one popular one about us. It's pretty hot. We could try it out._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I can hear you running through the halls from here. Your feet make pitter-patter noises._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Did you just crash into a wall?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_no, only a chair. mere was on it, though. she's basically traumatized for life. she likes u better anyway._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Isn't she used to you being clumsy by now?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_no_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Dork. (Oli's the one who likes me.)_

 **october 11th, 2014** **— iMessage**

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I can't believe you're putting I Know Places and This Love on the tracklist. They're so personal, why? And why did you tell me the tour tracklist so early?_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_But just saying, if You Are In Love is on there without changed pronouns, I'd happily go to every show of yours. Even though that song was probably about Harry and Louis, cough cough._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Just saying._

from taylor ♡ :  
y _ou know she/her pronouns are usually off the menu when it comes to my management team. they'd have screamed if I had recorded "you keep her shirt, she keeps her word." they got mad that time i wore ur shirt, u remember?? :(((_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Hey, actual sentences! I'm making an impact. And you wear my shirt in public? And I still can't believe they made me sign a contract to date you secretly. Like, what the heck._

from taylor ♡ :  
_did you really just say what the heck what the fuck karlie_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I'm saving the dirty words for bed._

from taylor ♡ :  
_:)))))_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_:)_

from taylor ♡ :  
_;)))))_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Oh, my god. Stop._

 **December 5, 2014** **— iMessage**

from taylor ♡ :  
y _ou know half the fans think we kissed_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_We did though?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_happy early birthday 2 me lmao. but we might have to stop texting for a while & actually meet in person fsdhjfsd_

from taylor ♡ :  
_come over please karlieeee_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Hangover?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_u can always soothe my head ayyy???_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_We both know that's a lie._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_I'm on my way._

 **June 27th, 2015** **— Skype**

 _karliebakes:_ are you ready 

 _HEGOTTHEFUCKINGDAGGER:_ [ haryr lygni voice ] no...................

 _karliebakes:_ it's literally soundcheck you better be ready

 **July 11th, 2015** **— Skype**

 _karliebakes:_ see you tonight?

 _HEGOTTHEFUCKINGDAGGER:_ see u tonihgt,,,

 _karliebakes:_ nice grammar, it's improving.

 _HEGOTTHEFUCKINGDAGGER:_ im workigng, go away kloss

 _karliebakes:_  you're a menace.

 _HEGOTTHEFUCKINGDAGGER:_  dont i know it

 **August 12th, 2015** **— Tumblr**

[taylorswift:](taylorswift.tumblr.com)

 

> [carriesmygroceries:](carriesmygroceries.tumblr.com)
> 
> hi taylor, i know you don't really care about another fan on tumblr, but this girl just broke my heart and i kinda need comforting :((( any help, tay? you feel like a big sister i can ask. i love you a lot.

Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I feel bad I can't hug you really tight right now. I love you always.

**August 25th, 2015**

"I fucked up, Lou, I fucked up really bad," Taylor whines into Louis' chest. It's sort of an awkward position, given their height difference and the fact that she basically has to sit on his lap, but it's comfortable enough.

"You're the one with a song with instructions on how to get the girl, Tay," he points out.

"You're cheesy and tacky and I hate you. Oh my god. She's so pretty, and perfect, and perfect, and nice, and beautiful, and did I say perfect?"

"Can I use that as song inspiration?"

"You probably already have," Taylor mumbles.

"I have. Preorder Made In the AM on iTunes," he says. "And first thing when you're in New York, you get the girl."

"I will, I will," she replies.

 **September 4th, 2015** **— iMessage**

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Please don't tell me that's a boombox._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_It's a fucking boombox._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_You're playing How You Get The Girl? How fitting, I guess?_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_Ours. Oh my god, you nerd. Playing your own songs outside my window in the middle of the night._

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_If This Was A Movie. You're kidding me, right?_

from taylor ♡ :  
_get down here quick and kiss me, kloss, you fool_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_omw_

from SUNSHINE ❁ :  
_shit_

from taylor ♡ :  
_idc hurry up_

**October 23rd, 2015 **— YouTube****

"Hi guys! It's Taylor. I think you already knew that, but. _Shit._ Karlie? You good? Well, that ruined the surprise I guess. I want to reintroduce you all to miss Karlie Kloss. Last time she was here, we did a best friends challenge. Except, you know. Lies. We've been dating for over a year. And today's she's moving in with me! Exciting shit. Oops."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Shut up, Karlie, I'm the one making Larry references in this relationship. Anyway, Larry is real, nothing hurts, and my beautiful YouTuber girlfriend is moving in with me."  
  
"Love you too."

"Shut it, Kloss. So I'm not sure what the whole point of this video was, but basically, I'm gay, this my girlfriend. Girlfriend nice. Yes."  
  
"This is how she texts, too."

"Kloss. _Shut it._ So this is my coming out video, except not really, because I'm pretty sure everyone knew I dated Dianna, like, 3 years ago. I'm not great at hiding things."

"Taylor! I found the bed."

"Okay...shit. I think that's my cue. Swift signing off, I'll be back next Tuesday with more interesting info. Hint: It's a girlfriend tag. Yeah, because fuck you too."

"Tay!"

"For real, for real. Next Tuesday! Be there! There will be chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in-"

"I await."

"See you next week!"

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me i'm [5ros](http://5ros.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
